


Never Another You

by doobfarts



Series: No Getting over you [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobfarts/pseuds/doobfarts
Summary: " You are the one that kissed me.." She mentioned sadly"I know..but it was a mistake..." He whispers back, not able to look into her face.Why did he deny her? Why did he deny himself.. He should know that years later he would never find another like her.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu)
Series: No Getting over you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684810
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Never Another You

**Author's Note:**

> Quick type up to get this idea out there. I love tragic love so much!  
> sorry for all the grammar mistakes. maybe someday I can get a co-writer lmao

Never in a thousand years will there be another you- 

\- 

\- 

The Sky is on fire and so is she, propped on a bed of bright glowing flowers. 

Her eyes are closed, and the breath that leaves her lips is delicate and shallow. 

He wants to touch her, but he’s too afraid she might disappear. 

So, he stands to the side, watching in real time as his heart breaks. 

\- 

\- 

Yugo wakes with a start. Surrounded by books and loose papers. He could never make it to his bed lately, always making sure to exhaust himself into the works of running a kingdom. 

Working for his kingdom, taking care of his people sometimes were the only things that kept him going. 

Tiredly Yugo randomly thinks back to a question his brother Adamai asked him more than a hundred years ago. 

“ _Do you ever think you’ll get over this love?”_

_It was raining softly when_ _Adamai_ _found Yugo sitting under a blooming willow tree. He knew he could probe his mind for the answers, but the look on Yugo’s faraway gaze was enough of an answer._

_And he knew Yugo did try to hold back his feelings from leaking into his brothers conscious, but there were days like this. Days where the feelings could not stop overflowing._

_Quietly he stands next to his brother, offering him silent strength. Inside his own mind,_ _Adamai_ _wondered if today would be any different if Yugo had told her._

The memory alone soured Yugo’s mood, along with the dream. 

He didn’t have time to think about her. Hundreds of years have passed since he’d last seen her. Throwing himself into work, being selfless for others. That’s all he had time for now. 

The Sky was burning a bright and soulful red. Just like that horrible day. 

“You should visit your friends.” , Adamai’s disappointed face met Yugo’s when he looked up in surprise. 

Yugo couldn’t even fight his brother on that. 

“I’m sorry..” Was all he whispered. He too was disappointed in himself. 

\- 

And so, Yugo journeyed to the world of the twelve. Making a portal to Eva and Pinpin’s exclusive resort. 

He visited them and their kids from time to time. Everything in this humble world had changed in the past centuries. Everything but them, which was a small comfort to Yugo, as everyone else he knew slowly passed away to natural causes. 

Even so, Yugo was still brimming with youth, his appearance just now touching 16-17 years in looks. 

But his reasoning to why Pinpin and Eva have not changed, was because they were blessed in Pinpin’s godship. A blessing they well enjoyed in each other's company. 

Standing outside their plot of land, Yugo wondered why he couldn’t offer that to her. Everyone even the gods proclaimed his strength and empathy and knowledge rivaled even the highest of gods in the World of the Twelve. Even his lifespan rivaled the gods, and yet... He had no blessing to save the one he wanted most. 

The Eliatrope knew he could not selfishly visit his best friends feeling this way. He could not be the dark spot in their personal heaven. 

Teleporting away just as swiftly as he came, Yugo found himself in the last place he should be. 

In the Kingdom of Sadida. 

This place he struggled to never visit. A thousand years would soon be to pass before he voluntarily visited this place. And yet, his portal brought him here. Surrounded by all the things that screamed her in his mind. He prayed Adamai would forgive him. 

Everything had changed in this place, but at the same time it had not. The trees and plants and flowers were lovely and lush as ever. But the structures of the buildings had changed. Offering a more advanced appeal in its all standing grace. It truly looked like another world. 

Through his aimless walking, he allowed himself to visit all the places he denied himself. The castle had changed, her room was no longer, but still he stealthily visited. Trying to relive memories from long ago. 

All the hallways and rooms were tastefully furnished with blooming flowers and indoor trees, along with elegant furniture that complimented the natural wisps and curls of the vegetation. 

In the corner of his eyes, he could see her walking casually around this new setting. Instantly fitting right in with her darling beauty. 

Never did he try to turn and capture her directly. Still too afraid to watch her disappear, still too afraid to accept it in his heart. 

Yugo quickly left the estate. Finding himself at the edge of the kindgom again, staring out into the vast lands. The sun was still setting, casting its magical dying flames over the horizon. Making everything seem like it was beautifully burning in its wake. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see her again. Delicate face turned to the fire sky, hair a bright brownish red, eyes somehow luminous on that tired face as she burned away with the setting sun. 

Big fat tears welled in his eyes, but he didn’t let them go. 

Soon a thousand years would pass, and still.. 

‘ _living_ _hundreds_ _of years without you’_

He didn’t want to feel this way anymore, he wanted to move on. 

“Then move on,” 

Yugo sobered up immediately, his heart giving a painful jumpstart when his eyes landed on a rose themed Sadida. 

She looked slightly displeased, her rose pink hair ruffling in the wind. 

“What?” Yugo had to ask her, making sure that he heard right. 

“You spoke out loud. I’m merely offering you an obvious suggestion.” Her voice was prim, a touch too bossy. 

It made his mind prickle. 

“My name is Aurelia.” She mentioned without a prompt. 

She flounced over to him in her laces, and he could easily guess she was a current royalty of the Sadida people. 

Aurelia had enthusiastic confidence that had the flowers turning in her direction as If she was their sun. 

“I too want to move on, I want to look for adventure.” Her smile was contagious. Looking at Yugo with such natural carefree ease. 

It positively disturbed him. 

“Do you always talk so easily with strangers..” he asked nervously. Staring away from the enchanting Rose that planted herself at his side. 

It made her hummmm in fake thoughtfulness. 

“You looked really pathetic when you said those things.” her tone was sweet and worried, not at all reflecting the meaning of her words. 

It annoyed Yugo instantly. 

He quickly got up from the flower bed he had perched himself on. 

“I bet it’s a girl that’s making you feel this lousy. It’s written all over your face” 

Her hand gripped the ends of his cloak. 

Yugo looked down at the hand, then at the face of the bold Sadida. 

“Your face is much too pretty to be making such patterns.” she quietly told him., holding him for a moment before letting go. 

Her petals were thoroughly flushed as she did her best to look away from the handsome stranger. 

For whatever reason, the statement took his voice away. And he too forced himself to stare back at the dying flames of the twilight sky. 

They were silent, watching loose petals drift in the air to faraway places. 

“Will you tell me your name?” The Rose Sadida huffed beside him. 

Yugo let out an involuntary smile. This random was reminding him a bit of something he secretly loved dearly. 

“Is being bossy a trait with all the Royals in the family?” He mentioned with humor, Side eyeing the girl for a reaction. 

Immediately her cheeks puffed and her hair and petals floofed in annoyance. 

And he allowed her to yell at him. 

Closing his eyes, he could see her yelling at him instead. The voice becoming a little less prim and rougher with insults. 

“Are you even listening!?” That was the icing on the cake. 

Somehow Yugo was smiling blissfully, head tilted back, as he found himself living in a memory that was fond to him. 

And then he was laughing. 

How crazy he must look, laughing so hard and so randomly in an inappropriate moment. But he couldn’t stop. He would give anything to go back in time and lift that ranting princess into his arms and shower her in the affections he long denied her. 

In that moment he felt hands wiping tears away from his face. And in the blur, he saw his princess looking fondly at him, before his vision cleared and it turned into Aurelia. 

She was quiet as she looked at him. Eyes soft, holding a pinch of pity. 

Yugo knew it was wrong, and he was trying so hard not to use this interaction, to use this person to patch the troubles in his heart. He just couldn’t help but compare the two in his mind. Any sane person would have fallen for Aurelia in a heartbeat, with her soft doll like features. She was a princess made for kidnapping, with her seemingly wild thirst for adventure. 

But- 

For him, her features were all wrong. The lit of her eyes, the shape of her nose, the pout of her lips. None could compare to what he desired right now. To what he desired for the longest time. 

Slowly the Rose let go of his face, standing up to stretch in the cool wind. 

The last rays of the flaming sunset caught her as she looked at him. 

“ I have to go, but-” 

Her eyes nervously looked to the side as she dropped her snobby princess act. 

“Even if you don’t want to hear this, someday you will move on.” 

Her smile was sad, as she looked at Yugo with a weird understanding. 

“And then it won't hurt so much anymore when you remember the good times.” Her voice grew softer, more hopeful. “You are still so young, you have your whole life ahead of you!” 

The flower was trying to encourage him, but all he could feel was dread. 

_Living for eternity without_ _you.._

_“_ Thanks..” He answered back without looking at her. 

It was hard to look at her when she reinforced his soul crushing reality. 

She was far away from him when he decided to encourage her too. 

“ I hope you find the adventure you are looking for!” 

When she twirls to face him in the setting twilight, her smile is breathtaking. As if she too was fading away. And then she was gone. 

\- 

\- 

When Yugo finally got around to visiting Pinpin and Eva it was a lovely heartfelt reunion. 

Eva would always comment on how much he’s grown since the last time she's seen him, and Pinpin would comment on his muscles when he took off his cloak in comfort. 

And then they would settle into comfortable relaxation. A lovely slice of heaven in this great wide universe. 

\- 

“I can tell when you are missing her” Eva knowingly comments when Pinpin stepped away to visit his youngest. 

“You always visit when it hits you the hardest.” Her eyes glowed a warm green, as she stared into the lit fireplace. 

“It’s not a panic attack...” He tries to respond jokingly. 

“One would think different.” She quips back with the same humor. 

In his mind Yugo can hear Adamai snort. 

“Eva, I think I'm ready to start dating.” He mentions nonchalantly. 

“About time.. What Sadida turned your head this time?” her smile is downright sinful. 

Yugo blushes in annoyance. 

“What makes you think it’s a Sadida?” his voice is haughty and he stares at her to challenge him. 

Pinpin comes through the doorway with a boy who appeared to be 10 in his arms. 

“Dont you have a Sadida fetish?” The Iop god questions genuinely. 

This makes Yugo flush in rage, quick to deny it. But he is currently speechless. 

In his mind Adamai is having a field day. 

“Oh so I have a crush on one Sadida in my entire life and it turns into a Fetish?!” 

Everyone around him starts laughing. Eva doesn’t even want to remind him that they found those types of magazines on him when he was younger. It would only add to his mortification of what he has yet to admit to himself. 

“It’s okay Yugo, you deserve to be happy, she would want that for you too..” Eva reminds him after wiping her eyes to thoughtfully stare at him. 

In this moment Yugo could feel her in the grasp of his consciousness, see her in the corner of his eyes. The warmth of this moment, has summoned her here, but if he turns to catch her all to quickly, she would disappear. He wants to keep her here a little longer. Almost greedily. 

“Yeah..” His smile is forced. But he still feels the warmth. 

“ I have my whole life ahead of me after all.” He adds cheerfully. 

Pinpin and Eva share a look before continuing the conversation of who Yugo is interested in dating. 

\- 

\- 

And Yugo does date. 

He goes through them like changing clothes. 

He starts with a Eniripsa, desperate for their gentle healing care. Before moving to a flirty but super cute Enutrof, wanting to experience the small curiosity he had when he was younger. He even dated some Cra’s just to prove he did not have a Sadida fetish. But then that’s when it blurred into nothing but Sadida’s. 

And he was guilty. Using them to get through his regret. 

They all always wanted to get serious with him, but he just could not. 

Nobody in this world, in this timeline, In these centuries could ever compare to her. 

_Never in a thousand years will there be another you_ \- 

Yugo would think this sadly, while looking into another's face. 

But he would still try, he knew that’s what she would have wanted for him. 

To be happy. 

\- 

And someday he would be. 

Like a soulful heart string tug, he would find her reborn again. 

A small 15 yr old Sadida princess standing by her father's side pouting at him from under her lashes. 

“Say hi to King Yugo of the Eliatropes Amalia. He was very close to our ancestors and even helped save our Kingdom” The king would tell her in a reprimanding tone. 

And Yugo would watch her. Enchated, even as she turned away from him with a huff. 

In the background he would hear Eva laugh giddily. 

“ Now AMALIA!” the King would chase after her. His tone carrying a promise that she would be grounded. 

And even as she ran away ungracefully, yelling insults at her father and by default Yugo. He thought she was the most beautiful flower in the universe. 

“ _Thank you Tree of Life”_ He would chant in his mind as he followed after the King and his daughter. 

It only took a little past 1000 years for this blessing to appear before him again, and damn it if he screwed it up this time. 

_‘Amalia wait for me! ‘_

In the background Pinpin would comment. 

“I don’t think he has a Sadida fetish- just an Amalia fetish-” “PINPIN!” Eva would yell in embarrassment as everyone surrounding them looked worriedly after Yugo’s form. 

“My husband jokes! After all Yugo is just a sweet teenage boy” Using Yugo’s youthful form to save him from looking like a sexual predator to the public. 

She discreetly slaps Pinpin in the back of his head, so he too could correct himself. 

\- 

\- 

2 years later when Amalia is 17, Yugo comes to steal her away from her princess duties. 

Going on adventures and living in nothing but her. 

Drowning in nothing but her. 

For now, they are the best of friends. But Yugo knows in the future he will do his best to correct it into something more. 

After all he gets a feeling it will be another 2000 years before he can catch this blessing again. 

Might as well make it count. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all the Yugo/ amalia fans enjoyed this! I will also be drawing more of this pairing on my tumblr, https://doobfarts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know if you would like more fanfics. Or if I should expand on this concept.  
> The way on how Yugo is acting I feel like he would waste a lifetime and would def need a 2nd chance.


End file.
